Is Fort Worth Worth It
by bunny's pumpkin patch
Summary: Summery: Buttercup and Butch fight and what's this about the new girl in town leaving him notes is he leaving her for someone else or is it all just big a misunderstanding?.


Is Fort Worth Worth It.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot sorry for any mistakes.

Bate : Persephone Beaupre

Summery: Buttercup and Butch fight and what's this about the new girl in town leaving him notes is he leaving her for someone else or is it all just a big misunderstanding?.

Buttercup didn't know how it got this far she really didn't she and Butch had been dating for a few months now and then some new girl came to school at first everything was fine but now,

now she was laying in bed crying her eyes out for the fear that Butch was leaving her for that new girl, she had found a note for him in her own things as for how it got there she had been helping him do his homework and everything was going smoothly till for some strange reason they had started to fight she couldn't remember what had started the fight only that in a tif she had packed up and left not realizing that she had grabbed some of Butch's stuff too.

"What am I going to do after this last fight his's sure to go to that broad" cried Buttercup to her two sisters who where right there beside her they had been shocked when she had first come in but ignored it figuring that Buttercup and Butch had fought again and would be fine in the morning that was until they heard her start crying and that had really shocked them because Buttercup rarely cried and when she did it was bad.

"You are going to calm down and you're going to show him that leaving you would be a big mistake that he'll regret for the rest of his life if he does" said Blossom with fire in her eyes as they knew he hadn't left her yet as they had managed to calm her down enough to get the story from her,

and as Buttercup started to calm down Blossom shared a look with Bubbles and Bubbles nodded and took out her phone pretending to get a text from Boomer and was going to message him back in their personal bathroom, after shutting the door and hearing Blossom coaching Buttercup to breath she looked at her cell-phone and sent a text to Boomer that she need him to text her back when he got it thinking that he would be busy at that moment,

but was happily surprised that she got a message back right away,

~what's up~ smiling up-till she heard Buttercup sob again she text

~is Butch seeing the new girl~ she had decided to be strait forward today

~no why, you know he's dating your sister.~ Bubbles sighed in relief at lest Butch wasn't cheating,

~he and Buttercup had a fight again and Buttercup stormed out and came home but after she unpacked her stuff she realized she got some of Butch's by mistake only to find a note from the new girl to Butch when she tried to pack his stuff up so either she, one of us or one of you could give it back to him and she won't stop crying she thinks Butch is going to leave her for the new girl because the new girl is more sentimental than she is~ Bubbles got the distinct feeling that Boomer was scowling darkly at his phone

~so what do we do~

~I don't know Blossom's working on it I'll let you know when we've got something just don't let Butch know till we figure out what we're doing~

~okay~ with that she exited the bathroom to find Buttercup had cried herself to sleep and Blossom looking through their music CDs with an evil glint in her eyes which meat only one thing Blossom had a plan and it was going to rock.

Boomer put his phone away as Brick looked at him "what's wrong"Brick asked as he noticed the dark scowl on Boomers normally cheerful well normally cheerful when he got done texting Bubbles "Butch had a fight with Buttercup and she left taking some of his stuff by mistake and found a note from that pathetic new girl who was making eyes at Butch in class so now she thinks he's going to leave her for the new girl" said Boomer "but he wouldn't he's head over heels for Buttercup" said Brick shocked at what he just found out "I know and so do the girls but Buttercup feels insecure now because of that and the girls are planning something to not only reassure her but to get him to notice what's going on" Boomer adopting an evil smirk on his handsome face "oh yeah that sounds like my Blossom and if she is planning something like that then I'm game" Brick said with glee knowing that when it came to her sisters Blossom could be down right evil with her schemes.

Later that week-end the two power-puff girls met the two rowdy-ruff boys, "okay so here's the plan us girls are going to let Buttercup pick a song to sing to Butch in front of the new girl and everyone else in the lunchroom but she gets to know before hand while you two will get Butch to there so he can hear it and make sure he can't run" said Blossom to the others as they nodded along the plan was to be put in action the following Monday which happened to be one day away.

when they told Buttercup to pick a song any song she wanted to sing to Butch the following day she had no idea what to pick then it hit her while she was listing to her music trying to find something there and she smiled she knew just what to sing to get his attention back on her weather or not it had left at all and she wasn't telling anyone not even her sisters.

so next day at lunch while the whole school gathered in the lunch room Butch was trying to get away from his two brothers so he could go find Buttercup and apologize to her but they weren't having it and right before he could yell at his brothers a beat hit the air and made everyone stop and before long Butch heard Buttercup start to sing.

Buttercup smiled somewhat darkly as everyone turned their heads to look at her, her smile only grew as she started to sing floating in air for everyone to see

you say your bags are packed

you won't be coming back

you'll hit I-35 and be in cowtown by tonight

in Austin, here with me ain't where you want to be

but somewhere down the line, will the price be way to high

is Fort Worth worth it for what it costs in Austin is the love you think you'll find worth the love you're gonna lose

can that woman west of Dallas make you forget about us is Forth Worth worth it to you

she's offered you the moon but darling, someday soon the sun is gonna rise and you'll see things in a different light the love you're looking for is right inside my door and you leave you might ask yourself some lonely night

is Fort Worth worth it for what it costs in Austin is the love you think you'll find worth the love you're gonna lose can that woman west of Dallas make you forget about us is Fort Worth worth it to you

is Fort Worth really worth it to you.

As she ended the song Butch flew up to her and for the first time ever kissed her in front of everyone at school "if for one minute you think I'm gonna dump you for that sentimental thing you are wrong if I had wanted someone like that I would not have gotten with you in the first place no matter how many notes she sticks in my locker and my other stuff" said Butch having figured out that Buttercup had saw the note he had yet to throw away and upon looking in his backpack for it to see if that was why Buttercup was singing and finding it gone he felt it was safe to say she saw it at lest "really you're not gonna dump me for her even though we fight a lot" questioned Buttercup not sure if he was telling the truth "yes even though we fight a lot, in fact that is one of the reasons that I love you Babe now come on we have class and after that we can go hang out we'll just have to ditch our relatives if you want to do something with just you and me" "I love you too" said Buttercup with a smile and as the two left they waved their thanks to the rest of the power-puff and rowdy-ruff group that had up to this point been smiling and laughing,

all in all it was a good day for everyone in Townsville.

THE END.

Review please..


End file.
